My other half
by Fujiwara Kumiko
Summary: The getbackers were called for another mission. This time Kazuki, Shido and the others are included as well. A mission which involves having to protect something valuable to the company of their client. Will sparks fly between one of them and the client?.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **Konnichiwa!! I thought of this fanfic while I was in school. it just popped into my head and I just had to get started on it. Well, I do hope that you will enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

**Summary: **The getbackers were called for another mission. This time Kazuki, Shido and the others are included as well. A mission which involves having to protect something valuable to the company of their client. And it seems like someone is starting to fall in love with their client...

* * *

**Prologue**

Sirens wailing throughout the building. Workers rushing from one place to another. Guards arming themselves, and heading towards the basement. Something...someone has broken through their defenses and is trying to steal the secret of their organization.

"Quick!! We have to stop them!!"

"You there! Go and find the other guards!"

"Fire in the basement! Bring out the fire extinguishers!"

"Get the technicians! The doors won't open!"

It was chaos inside and it had to happen on the day they were unprepared for the first time since the organization was formed. Someone had taken them off guard. And that someone has also locked everybody else out the room holding their power source.

Deep under the building lies the source of their power, a secret that must not be known by anyone from the outside world. If this secret was to be revealed then everything would be lost. Maybe even the lives of innocent people.

"Who are you?" a man with shoulder-length silver hair asked the intruder who was standing beside the capsule in the middle of the room. "How did you find out about this?" He asked again. "Asnwer me!!" he commanded, taking out his gun and aiming it at the intruder.

Flames were surrounding them but neither of them paid any attention to it. The laboratory was a mess and most of the wires were slashed and cut to prevent any communication from outside.

The intruder was wearing a stealth suit, which must have been one of the reason why he was able to slip past the guards. His hair was red as blood, tied in a ponytail. His shoulders started shaking, then he threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Slowly looking at him he gave an evil smile. His red eyes giving out an evil glint. "You don't remember me?" His voice as cold as the ice in the North Pole.

Recognizing the voice, he slightly lowered his gun and stared at the man before him. "No...it can't be...you're supposed to be..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Dead?" he said, still smirking. "Yes...that's right...I'm not human...I'm not an angel either...I'm the devil who has come for revenge!" He said suddenly placing something on the capsule.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the device and saw that it was a time bomb! "Don't!! You'll kill them!!"

"Don't worry...I only plan on taking a half of what is so precious to your little company.." he said, confident and took out a remote control. "Well...'till next time...adieu..."

Pressing the button, the roof and the walls exploded. Taking cover by bracing himself against the wall, he watched as half of the capsule is detached from its other half. Two cables with a hook each suddenly appears from above. Looking up he saw that a helicopter was able to get through by using the holes made by the explosion.

Shocked, he just stood there and watched as the capsule is slowly being lifted off the ground. The evil man grabs the other cable and is also lifted. "Remember...I'll be back for the other half..." He called out and jumps into the helicopter. Assured that the cargo was in place, the pilot turned and exited the building.

"NO!" he shouted, falling onto his knees and punched the ground. "I have failed you...master..."

Just then the doors opened to reveal the guards armed but they were too late. Seeing the room half destroyed, their shoulders drooped. They too know that they too have failed as well. The captain then notices him on the ground. "Kyo...is it...?"

Not answering, he stood up and walked to what is left of their precious power source. Placing his hand on the capsule he said to them. "Go and get this place fixed. And tomorrow we shall talk about this." He ordered, his voice steady.

"Yes sir!" the captain saluted then turned to the others. "You heard him! Get the others and start right away!"

Ignoring them, he continued to gaze at the capsule. _"I promise...that I'll protect you...and get your other half back...I swear on my life...for now...we have to start getting prepared...for the devil..."_


	2. Our client?

The prologue was kind of short I know...that's why I decided to upload the first chapter right away.

_Feedbacks and critiques are appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

**Summary: **The getbackers were called for another mission. This time Kazuki, Shido and the others are included as well. A mission which involves having to protect something valuable to the company of their client. And it seems like someone is starting to fall in love with their client...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Our client?**

"Awwwwwww!!!!!!!!! I'm hungry Ban!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Ginji as usual. Dumping himself on one of the seats of their usual hang out: The Honky Tonk. He gave Ban a hungry look and whined some more.

"Shut up!!!" growled Ban, shaking his fist at Ginji. "It's not like you're the only one who's hungry here!"

"But Ban!!! I'm so hungry..." he whined even more. Resting his head on the counter, his body weak from hunger.

"Don't you have any money to buy food?" the blue-haired waitress and their friend, named Natsumi asked, drying some plates.

"Ban spent it on parking tickets again!" Ginji said and turned to Ban. "I keep on telling you to stop parking there!!!!!!!!! But no, you just had to didn't you???"

"It's not my fault that it was there in the first place!" Ban argued back. Propping his elbow on the counter and resting his chin on his hand. "And we haven't been getting any clients lately..."

"It's because both of you are too lazy to even try and gather some clients" Paul said, as he dries the glasses. "It's usually Hevn who finds the clients...not you two"

"So what? It's still a case and as long as we have a client we have money!" Ban said, looking outside the window. "Although...it has been quite a while since Hevn stopped by"

"Yeah! Where is she anyway?" Ginji asks, turning into his chibi self. "I miss Hevn!! Where is she?"

"Calm down, I'm sure she's just busy with some stuff" said Paul, putting away the glasses. "Who knows? She just might stop by today."

"That's right! I remember she sent me an email that she's going to come today!" Natsumi exclaimed, then she took out her phone. "She also sent me an email address to you two..." She added as she looks through her messages.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier!" snapped Ban. "I was just about to die of boredom..."

"Don't worry Ban!" Ginij smiled and brought out his fans. "I'm sure Hevn has another job for us that will surely give us a lot of money!!"

"Ah! Here it is!" Natsumi said aloud and begins to read. "'Natsumi, tell Ginji and Ban to wait for me at the cafe, I have a huge case for them. I will be there with the others at 4 o'clock. Thanks - Hevn' That's what she sent to me...so I guess she does have a big case for the two of you!" She claps her hands but then she notices Ban frowning. "Ban?"

"Yahoo!!! Did you hear that Ban? We have another case!!" cheered Ginji dancing with his fans. "That means we get to have a feast soon!"

Meanwhile, Ban continues to think, ignoring Ginji's cheers and dance. "That's strange...she said she was going to come here with the others..." murmurmed Ban. "Did she say anything else?" Ban asked Natsumi who was currently dancing with Ginji.

"Huh? Why no, that's all she said" replied Natsumi, seperating herself from Ginji's dance. "Why? Is there something wrong?

"I think it's best that you save the questions for later" Paul said, looking at his watch. "Because it's almost 4 and knowing Hevn she could come earlier than expected."

As though he had predicted it, Hevn came in wearing one of her usual dresses with a scarf around her neck. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope both of you are ready for this case."

"It's about time you got a case for us!" an annoyed Ban got up from his seat and inserted his hands into his pockets. "What is it this time?" asked Ban, acting cool.

"Yeah Hevn! What kind of a case is it?" an excited Ginij asked, back to his normal self.

"First, let me introduce you to some old friends" smirked Hevn and she stepped aside from the open door. "Come on in everybody!"

All of them stares as familiar faces entered the cafe. Ban's eyes widened as their "old friends" greets them. Paul and Natsumi however just stared at them with a blank expression.

"Good to see you...Ginji...Ban..." greeted Kazuki, a feminine looking man with long brown tied with some bells hanging on the strands of hair near his face, wearing his usual white top and brown pants. He then went to one of the vacant booths and sat down.

The Shido enters after Kazuki, wearing the same gloomy face and this time has a raven sitting on his shoulder. He didn't bother to greet them, instead he just looked at them a took a seat in one of the booths with Kazuki.

"GINJI!! BAN!!! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" a man whose hair was tied in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of shades, named Haruki shouted, waving at them. "How ya doing? He patted them on their backs and took a seat as well.

"Not too well..." grumbled Ban and just when he thought that they were the only ones, SHE came in.

"Hey Himiko! Come here and sit with us!" called out Haruki.

Himiko, a woman with cropped dark hair, and with a star below her eye, just stood there and stared at them. She looked at Ban who just watched her. "Hmph!" Then she ignored Haruki and took a seat at the next vacant booth.

The next person to step inside is one of the those who Ginji woudn't want to be with at the moment. Dr. Jackal, a sinister man who loves blood, always clad in his dark suit and wearing his hat, never going anywhere without his trusty blades. He looked at Ban then his gaze turned to Ginji who is now frighten.

"Hello there Ginji my boy..." he smiled at Ginji who immediately hid behind Natsumi.

"Help me..." whimpered Ginji, peeking out from behind her back. "Ginji!" exclaimed Natsumi, holding on to her tray.

"What is HE doing here?" Ban asked rudely, facing Hevn who just stood there beside the still open door, wearing that familiar smirk of hers.

"You don't have to be so darn loud..." a familiar voice said, then stepped in Kazuki's bodyguard. Juubei, still blind, being assisted by his older sister, Sakura. Still looking fine and gentle as she helps Juubei sit down then she turns to them and bows.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Ginji, shocked that she would come to a place like the cafe. "That means..." Sakura straightened herself and smiled at him.

"That's right Ginji...I'm here as well." Makubex stepped in, giving him a warm smile. "Nice to see you too." Then he took a seat at the the counter and placed his trusty laptop down as well.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" shouted Ban, outraged that they were here. "HEVN! EXPLAIN NOW!!!"

"Oh shut up Ban!" snapped Hevn as she closed the door and then she turned to them. "This is a really big case and the client requested that I get them as well."

"Then that means that all of you are going to need some snacks and drinks!!" Natsumi said, being her usual cheery self. "Right Paul?"

Nodding he said, "Yes, you're right...okay then all of you continue while we pass the drinks and snacks around" He then got started on the snacks while Natsumi poured the drinks.

"Thanks Paul...alright then...if you want to know what this is all about...then all of you have to keep quiet and pay attention to every single word that I say." She said, now serious. Luckily all of them complied and didn't say a single word, even Ban.

"Alright, I have been busy for the past week talking and making arrangements with a certian client," she began, taking one of the drinks Natsumi passed around. "All of you are going to have to protect something that is important to their company."

"Protect? But we're the Getbackers!" Ban blurted outloud. He then points at Himiko and Dr. Jackal. "And they're transporters!! And how about Mr. Computer Braniac and his companions?"

"Oh keep quiet Ban and let me finish!" snapped Hevn and she took a sip of her drink. "That's because what all of you will be protecting is not just an ordinary object, it's their power source."

"Power source? Who is this client?" asked Kazuki, now really interested, placed down his drink.

"Have all of you heard of the Kurai company?"

All of them immediately stiffened except for some. "You mean THE Kurai company? As in the biggest organization in the city?" Sakura asked, shocked and tightens her grip on Juubei's arm. Makubex who was already on his laptop, immediately started to check on it.

"What do they want from us? Their supposed to have the best computers, security, etc... in the whole city!" Makubex asked, typing on his laptop at top speed. Reading from a website on the company. "No one would dare try to cross them! Who would be foolish enough to challenge them?

"That's right...people who even try to steal from them sometimes end up facing consequences worse than going to prison..." a calm Dr. Jackal said, concentrating on his drink.

"Even I wouldn't dare to try and sneak in there!" joked Haruki, stuffing himself with some snacks. "Not that I would want to!!" He quickly added.

"As far as I know, they're a top secret organiazation..." said Ban, forgetting his anger and now focusing on the case. "Isn't it that their boss is some kind of a rich old man?" he asked.

Makubex then began to read from the website. "I'm not sure...it doesn't say here...but everything they had come up with is their boss' idea unlike other companies and organizations..." he paused for while and continued, the others were now listening to him. "They don't hire people to give ideas but to work on these ideas...it also says here that they are very picking when it comes to hiring new employees."

"How do they get in into this place anyway?" asked Ginji, now very curious. "I mean...if they're so picky...then how do they know which ones to pick?"

"Yeah...I also want to know..." Natsumi said, and all of them stared at her. "It's not that I want to go there or anything!!!" protested Natsumi, clutching onto her apron. "I just know someone who wanted to work there so he went and gave it a try.

"Then what happened?" Kazuki asked, raising an eyebrow, not sure if he was going to like what she was going to say next.

"Well..." Natsumi hesitated but she told them, "He got in alright...but when I asked him how the test went...he didn't answer and began to act strange..."

"Strange? In what way?" asked Himiko, her legs resting on the table enabling her to be comfortable, luckily Paul didn't mind.

"Everytime he sees me nearby, he would try and avoid me...and he wouldn't even talk to me anymore!!!" exclaimed Natsumi, with a sad look on her face. "And then, he suddenly transferred...and that was the last time I heard from him..."

"That does sound suspicious..." muttered Shido, petting his little feathered friend. "It definitely means that this company isn't fond of sharing their secrets..."

"So exactly why are we all here?" Juubei asked, leaning back in his seat. "I thought that they pick the best of the best and yet their boss is hiring us to do the job..."

"That was what I thought..." replied Hevn, then she took out a piece of paper. "You see...their enemy is no ordinary enemy...in fact they were attacked by this man before and they don't plan to let it happen again, and to make sure that it won't they...or their boss, have decided to hire people like you guys."

"I hope they aren't thinking that we're freaks...or anything like that..." grumbled Ban then he took a drink to keep himself from getting angrier.

"In fact, this client doesn't think that all of you are freaks." Hevn said and gave them a wink. "When I told our client all about the things that all of you are capable, no thoughts of you being weird or anything came out."

"That's fine with me...just as long I get paid..." Himiko said lazily, then she held her glass up. "Can I get a refill please?"

"That's my line!" Ban turned to her and scowled at her. "And don't you try to get in our way!!!" he quickly added.

"Hey!! It's not like you're the only who's going to do this job!!!" she frowned at him. "It's not like it was my fault that I'm good enough to be picked for this job!"

"HEY!!! CALM DOWN YOU TWO!!!" yelled Ginji, they stopped and looked at him. "Come on...we're a team now...and if we don't work together we just might mess up this case."

"Ginji is right," Kazuki suddenly said, he stood up and turned to Hevn. He asked, "Is there anything else that we have to know?"

"Actually yes, but I'm not going to be the one to tell you," answered Hevn and she took out her cellphone. "In fact, they're running a bit late..."

"'They?', Who? Are there more people coming?" Sakura asked, refilling Juubei's glass.

"Yes, our clients will be meeting us here and they will explain the rest to you." she replied, all calm and relaxed. "They should be here any minute..." Feeling kind of tired from standing, she took a seat, obviously not worrying about anything.

"WHAT????" All of them exclaimed and immediately began fixing their appearances. Well, it was Ban and Ginji who began to panic on how they looked.

"HEVN!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US???" Ginji yelled, panicking. "THE BOSS OF THE BIGGEST COMPANY IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Ban shouted and grabbed Ginji who is now in his chibi form. "Look, Hevn said that they don't think we're freaks...so.just.have.to.stay.calm..." Ban said slowly and eventually Ginji relaxed.

At that moment, a car parked in front of the cafe. None of them noticed as they were busy discussing about the client. They became silent when the door suddenly opened. All heads turned to see their mystery client.

A man with silver hair just below his shoulders stood there. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark shade. He was also wearing an expensive-looking suit. Thinking that this was their client, Ban stood up and went into his "business" mood.

"Hello there!! Welcome!! You must be the famous boss of Kurai company!!" greeted Ban, stepping in front of the man, rubbing his hands together. "Let me just say that this is an ho-"

"Cut it out Ban! You're embarassing us..." Himiko snapped, not bothering that their client was in the same room, she stood up and looked at Ban with a mean look in her eyes.

"Just stay out of this!"

"Hey! Like I said you're not the only one who's involved!"

"So what? It doesn't mean that you can get in our way!"

"Stop being so selfish!!"

"Ahem"

They turned to whoever ahemed them and it was the man. "I am not the client." he announced and all of them stares at him. "I'm the client's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Shido repeated. "Then where is our client?"

Instead of answering, he stepped aside to reveal someone who had been standing behind him. Suprisingly, their client wasn't wearing a business suit, but a trench coat. Also a cap, that seems to be hiding his hair. Head was bent so they couldn't see the face. Also, he seemed to be slightly shorter than his companion.

The 'client' turned to his bodyguard and nodded who in return, nodded back and pulled out a small device from his pocket. He then placed it on the door, pressed some buttons and paused for a while.After a few seconds he said, "It's set"

"What's set?" Ginji asked, not liking the tension that was growing inside. "And you're the client? But you're so s-"

Ban had cupped his hand around Ginji's mouth before he could finish what he was going to say. "Um...forget about him..." he smiled sheepishly at them. "Anyway...could you please explain what's going on here?"

"And what does that device do?" Makubex raised an eyebrow, trying to decipher what the contraption was doing but it seems that nothing was happening.

"Don't worry...I made it to create an illusion for the people who looks through the window..." a female's voice answered them, startling them. "So that nobody can see us here..."

"You're a girl??????" all of them blurted out loud, even Dr. Jackal was slightly shocked.

Chuckling, she raised her head to reveal two grey eyes, and an amused smile. "That's right..." She then opened her trench coat to reveal that she was wearing a knitted but beautiful sweater, a skirt, black leggings underneath and knee-high boots. Removing her cap, she shook her head to let her long flowing raven hair loose.

"My name is Sumire Kurai...heir of the Kurai Co. and all of you were chosen to protect our power source." she said, with authority in her voice. "But before you can actually protect it, you have to go through vigorous training, we have state-of-the art training equipment to help you. The training will go on for two months. Any questions?"

"Training? Why do we need training?" Ban walked towards her and stopped just in front of her.

"Is there something wrong about our little arrangements?" she asked calmly, placing a hand on her hip. "If you don't want to go through our training program then you're welcome to leave, I seem to have more than enough to help me."

After this she took out two chopsticks and began to twist her hair into a bun. Now, not bothering to say anything else to him she just fixed her hair by sticking the chopsticks in it to keep it in place. When she was done, she looked at him in a way as though she was saying 'Well?'

Himiko smirked, _"Finally...someone spoke up to him...and best of all...it was a girl!" _Turning her gaze to Ban from the girl who had no emotion displayed on her face at the moment, who seems to be speechless.

He just scowled at her and then turned, "Tch!" And took his seat at the counter and didn't say a word after that.

"Anybody else who feels that they don't agree with these terms then the door is open for you." Sumire said, watching them for any reactions. When none of them reacted, she sighed and said, "Good...now Kyo will explain the plans while I need to talk to Makubex." She turned her gaze to him.

Makubex just nodded and asked politely, "Yes, is there anything I can do to help you?" Sumire took a seat beside and held out a cd to him. "I need you to take a look at these files..." He looked at the cd then at her face where he could sense something in her eyes. Taking the cd he nodded and said as he inserted the cd into his laptop. "Of course."

Kyo then stepped in front and took out some papers. "These are your contracts and all of you need to read them and put your signature if you agree with the conditions." He explained and gave each of them their contract.

All of them took their contracts with their names on it and began to read. Himiko, who was the first to finish reading her contract, looked up and said, "Why do we need this training? Aren't we good enough? And why two months?"

"That's right, I thought we were going to do this right away...but it seems that you want to prepare us for something..." Kazuki said, placing down his contract. "Is it that serious?"

"That's right..." Juubei said slowly, although he wasn't sure what was written on his contract since he was still blind. "Aren't we just going to protect your power source?"

"Yes, but you will be protecting it from someone who holds a lot of power."

"Come on... I'm sure we can beat this tough guy in just a snap!" bragged Ban, snapping his fingers and gave them a smug look. "I mean...it is us against one person right?"

"Actually no..." Kyo closed his eyes. "Because this tough guy you say, stole a part of our power source and there is a big possibility that he will us it against us."

Meanwhile, Sumire and Makubex were going over the files she had prepared on the cd. He couldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. All the files were not just mere floor plans of their building but also plans on all the machines and systems that were made and placed in the building.

Machines that not even ordinary scientists could imagine building or even try to make. The security system which seems to have no flaws at all and was present in EVERY room in the building. When he took a look at the blue prints of the machines, it shocked him that most of the machines consisted parts that are usually rare and some parts that he had never heard of.

"What is this?" he asked in awe, his eyes not wanting to leave the screen from all the files. Until finally, he tore them away and looked at her, his face full of fascination. "Who...no...did you make all these?"

Putting away some strands of hair behind her eye, she replied, "Yes, Most of these plans you see here were made by me. Judging from the look of your face, I'm sure you don't recognize some of the parts in our machine." Her voice obviously showed that this meant nothing to her.

"Yes...but how? I've come across things that were discovered or invented recently but these..." his voice trailed off, looking at the pictures of machines with the mysterious parts. "I've never seen or read anything about them on the cybernet."

"That's because I made them and the company as well..." she pointed at one of the parts. "See this? It's made of really rare steel and only our company knows how to make it without fail and lose money." Then she got the laptop to face and began to type at top speed. Even her typing speed seemed superior to his!

_"Who is this woman? She's almost like a computer goddess!" _He thought to himself and then he turned to the others to see if they notice what was going on. But they were too preoccupies with their contracts. _"And this company...they seem to be way ahead then all the others..."_

Finished she looked at him and said, "I'm sure this will amaze you the most..." She smirked at him as she slowly moves the laptop towards him. "Go on...take a look..."

He took the laptop and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw that picture. "Everyone! Look at this!" he called out to them making them drop their contracts.

"That is our power source..."


	3. New Home

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed. It brought me joy to see that there are those who are interested in this story of mine. I am very sorry for this late update, I have been busy with school and I am currently working on new stories in some other series. Feel free to check them out. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it. . **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

**Summary: **The getbackers were called for another mission. This time Kazuki, Shido and the others are included as well. A mission which involves having to protect something valuable to the company of their client. And it seems like someone is starting to fall in love with their client...

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**New home**

All of them rushed to the Makubex's side and looked at the laptop. Displayed on the screen were blueprints of a large machine. Not just any machine, but the details on the structure of what they were supposed to protect. Everything was there, or at least it seemed to be so as it was possible that she was only showing them a portion of these layouts.

It was more like a huge capsule that seemed to be generating the power from inside. Sumire typed as they observed the layouts, eventually giving them a little tour on the components of their power source.

"This is where the stolen part used to be," she pointed at an empty spot at the side of the capsule. Sure enough, when they looked at it closely, they could see that something could be fitted to it. "It is located under the main building and is heavily guarded. New security systems had been added since the last time."

As Kazuki was observing the blueprints, he noticed that there were details indicating that something was inside the capsule. "Huh? What's this?" he asked, pointing at the small circles on the part where the front of the capsule is supposed to be.

"They look like bubbles to me…" Ginji said out loud, looking at the screen closely. "Ow!" He suddenly yelled and stood up, rubbing his head. "Hey! Who hit me?"

"Idiot! Those can't be bubbles!" Ban said angrily then turned to Sumire who was watching them in amusement. "They must be part of the design aren't they?" he said, trying to sound smart.

At first she just looked at him then laughed softly. "You're sharp, Kazuki, Ginji, "she said, typing on the laptop. As more pictures appeared on the screen, she added, "Yes, there is more to the capsule then it seems."

The one who is the sharpest of all when it comes to technology is Makubex. During this little tour she was giving them, he made sure to be able to analyze each and every machine or part that was shown to them. _Amazing…_ was all he could say at the moment. To think, these were only few of the numerous inventions that the Kurai Co. had created. How much more can she surprise them?

While they were being briefed on the company, Hevn joined Paul at the counter and relaxed as she watches them. "This is definitely the biggest mission…" she said to no one in particular.

Paul looked over at the voluptuous woman. "And it seems that they're enjoying themselves." A smile tugged the corners of his lips as Hevn silently agreed with the café owner.

After a few more minutes of explaining the plans, Sumire checked her wristwatch and noticed that it was time to go. Closing all the programs, she ejected the cd then turned to them. "Alright, Kuro will be picking you up here at midnight. So it's best that you all go home and pack." Taking this as the signal that they were leaving, Kuro handed her the components of her disguise.

"Wait a minute."

In the middle of putting on the trench coat, Sumire paused and glanced over her shoulder to find that it was Jubei who had spoken. "Yes?"

With a bit of difficulty, he rose from his seat but had to depend on Sakura for balance. He turned to the direction where he had heard his voice and went, "Are you really that confident with out abilities? Seeing as you hired so many for this mission."

This had all of them thinking. He was right. It was only now did they become aware of the number of people she had requested for this job. Then there was the fact that all of them had just agreed to some training program.

"Juubei…" Sakura said softly, staring at her brother. She squeezed his arm gently but he didn't acknowledge it.

For a moment, she just stared at the blind man and received a hint on what he meant. He had lost the ability of sight, but she was prepared for that. Her eyes shifted to his sister who looked concerned. Sumire tore her eyes away from them and proceeded in slipping on the coat. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't have hired all of you would I?"

As she tucked her hair under the cap, she added in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, I promise that all of this will be worth it."

Not all of them were convinced though as there was still something suspicious about this mission. Kazuki couldn't help but think of the possibilities that she was hiding something from them. Even though clients has the right to keep some information confidential, but it still felt like there was more they need to know. Kazuki glanced sideways and saw that Shido was looking at him. The beast master nodded to him, telling him that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Haruki noticed, but just raised an eyebrow at them. _These two will never change…_ Although he was curious on what were the contents of the messages they were sending to each other, but decided to just let it pass for now.

Hevn stepped forward, holding out a hand she said, "Pleasure doing business with you." Not only was everything going well, but she was quite entertained by this client.

Without hesitating Sumire accepted the hand, squeezing it gently and gave her a curt nod. "Same here and I do hope to see you again soon." Briefly shaking it, she let go then turned to Kuro who was already in the middle of resetting the device he had placed earlier.

"Like I said, midnight, Kuro and the others will come to pick up." With that she gave them a small wave, and walked outside with her bodyguard trailing after her.

All of them watched from within the café as she made her departure, Kuro cautiously scanning their surroundings before taking his place behind the wheel. Soon, the car veered up and drove away.

"Well, I'm off to get ready!" Himiko said aloud, breaking the ice then stood up to stretch a bit. What a day this was turning out to be and she has to say, she was rather impressed with the client herself, especially with the part where she told off Ban. "Natsume!" she called out to the waitress, about to reach for the money to pay for her drink.

Noticing that she was reaching for her wallet, she looked at Himiko, blinking. "Oh! You didn't know? Ms. Kurai took care of the bill already." Natsume said, collecting the use glasses and dirty dishes from the tables.

This made Ginji happy, turning into his chibi form, doing his fan dance again. "Isn't that great Ban? Free snacks!" he yelled, only to receive a hit on the head.

"You fool! All we had was a couple of drinks!"

"It was still free…"

------------

Speeding down the lane, Sumire watched idly as other cars went past them, not really paying much attention to the world beyond the doors of the vehicle. Since the windows were tinted, she took off her cap to feel relaxed all over as she reviewed her schedule for today. Actually, she did not expect all of them to be interesting in such a way that they had nearly surpassed her expectations, but they still have a long way to go before _doomsday._

Kuro who had stopped the car at a the traffic light that had just turned red, peered at the rearview mirror and saw that his boss was lost in her thoughts again. He also noticed the stitch in her eyebrows, and her lips that were in a thin line. Something was troubling her, he was sure of it.

"Is there something wrong? Ms. Kurai?" he asked. Even after having been working for her for nearly four years, it was hard to decipher what was on her mind; it was hard to distinguish her mood from another and it was difficult to have her open up. Yet, she has bestowed to him her trust, a portion of it, but to him it was more than enough.

Sumire's train of thought came to a halt when his voice cut through her concentration, and looked away from the window. Him being able to sense her acting like this did not surprise her at all. She leaned back and replied, "I was wondering, if we're doing the right thing…"

This struck him as odd, for she was always sure of herself, of her plans, practically everything that has to do with her. Kuro made sure that he was choosing his words correctly. "May I ask what is it you're not certain of?"

"Juubei's operation…"

When she was given the profiles of the available people for hire, she didn't hesitate and agreed to have all of them partaken in this mission. Except, the current condition of Juubei was brought up, but due to determination and her confidence, she brushed it aside and reassured Hevn that she will take care of it. A thought then came to light.

She turned her head to him, even though he was focused on the road as they were in motion again. "He does know right? Everything that we have placed on his contract?" she asked in a calm voice, but her bodyguard had detected the hint of doubt laced in it.

"I'm sure his sister has read that part as she herself went over it and assisted him in signing." He was sure of it; he was standing near them when they had sealed the deal together. "The concern on her face was hard to miss but I can reassure that they will go with the plan." Kuro added, briefly glancing at her through the mirror.

"Good…" she murmured, and shifted her gaze to the window, not caring whether he heard her or not, most likely he did as from the corner of her eye, she saw him nod. Bringing a hand to her chin, her mind started to wander again.

_I will not fail… _she thought silently, clenching her hand. Kuro noticed this, but didn't say anything as he understood what she was going through and he is here to help her all the way.

-----------

**Midnight at Honky Tonk Café**

"Hey Ginji! Give me back my snacks!" cried Haruki as he struggled with the Thunder King.

All of them were present at the small establishment, packed and ready to be brought to their new 'home' for the next two months. While the two men were busy fighting over some junk food, the rest had gathered around Makubex who had done some research on Kurai Co.

Makubex sitting on the middle stool at the counter as to give room to everyone; Sakura and Juubei at his left, Kazuki and Shido at the other side; Ban behind me while Haruki and Ginji were still fussing over food and Paul sleepily watching them; Natsume wasn't around at this hour.

"It's strange though…" he said softly, as he scrolled down the information he had gathered (with much difficulty). It wasn't much, but he couldn't let the chance to do a little bit of researching of his own pass and he wanted to confirm that all of this wasn't a hoax. Although, it would be rather unusual if Hevn was really tricked by an imposter _borrowing _the name of such an overwhelming family, then again, the fact that they have to endure training is pretty suspicious.

Sakura looked up from the cup of coffee she had in her hands. "What's wrong? Are the files corrupted?" she asked, concerned.

"It's amazing though, that you were able to extract some precious data from their main computer." Complimented Kazuki, impressed by the computer genius.

"That's the problem…"

All of them stared at him, but he kept his eyes on the illuminated computer screen. The bell rang, causing them to turn sharply but it was only Himiko. She paused when she realized that all eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritated by the sudden spotlight. Her rucksack was slung over her shoulder, a suitcase in one of her hands and wearing the same purple outfit.

"How lovely, the gang is all here." A familiar smooth silky voice said from behind her. It was the infamous Dr. Jackal. He nodded at Himiko who just looked at him before going to occupy one of the vacant booths.

Ban then noticed that he didn't have anything with him. "Hey, you're not bringing anything?" he asked, pointing at his empty hands. _Although I do wonder if he has anything to wear aside from that black suit…_he thought quietly.

Dr. Jackal lolled his head to him, an eerily pleasant smile plastered on his face. "Hm?"

"Never mind…" Ban grumbled while the sinister-looking man chuckled softly. He then turned to the computer genius who was once again enamored with his laptop. "Anyway, you were saying something?"

"There is no record of their current leader being a woman. It says here that the person controlling the company is a mysterious person who goes by the name of 'Sere' and there's no available picture of him."

"It's pretty reasonable to keep his identity concealed as to avoid being targeted by enemies out in the open," Shido pointed out as he stroked the head of the wolf he had brought along. "But she said it herself, our client, that she's the heiress."

Makubex continued to go over the files. "Well, it could be possible that it's to fool their rivals…" Odd, all of this is getting suspicious. This was too easy.

Bored, Himiko joined the group and just stared at the profile displayed on the screen. No picture and not many details were there such as: birthday, address, contact numbers, etc… However, she was not perplexed like this as many big companies use this tactic as well to keep themselves in secrecy for personal reasons. They may be wary of their client but she was not. Besides, she actually likes the woman, especially for her strong personality and how she was able to zip Ban's mouth shut. The guy might even go crazy if the hangs around during the training program and she wouldn't miss it for the world to see him suffer.

"Sakura…you've read what's on my contract right?" Juubei asked his sister. It still would not stop bothering him; his conditions are rather shocking. "Do you think that they will…?"

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure that it'll work out." She said in a reassuring voice, her lips curved in a small yet sad smile. It was a shock indeed that their client has offered to help Juubei to be relieved of this sad condition of his. She agrees with it though as he does not deserve to live without being able to see anything.

"What will work out?" Haruki appeared at their side, holding a flailing Ginji who is currently gnawing at his arm but took no notice. Their conversation sparked some curiosity and interest in him and he just had to check it out. He continued to shift his eyes between the two. "What?"

Juubei clasped a hand over Sakura's and said, "Let them wait."

At these words, Ginji stopped and looked over at them. "Huh? Wait for what? What? What?" he asked continuously, and began to swing wildly in Haruki's grasp. "Come on! Tell us!"

Ban, who had been listening attentively to Makubex, turned to the four and was greatly intrigued on what they were talking about. "What's going on Ginji?"

While Ginji and Haruki begins to babble on whatever the two siblings were hiding to him, Dr. Jackal couldn't help but watch all of them, deeply amused. Fingering one of his blades, he thought, _You're not looking in the right places, _this referring to Makubex and his findings. Another problem of theirs is that it is exceedingly difficult to infiltrate the main computer without suffering a blow. Yet, this computer genius as they call him has failed to notice that little bit. If he did get attacked by the security system, he would have told them right away unless, he was deliberately overlooking it…

The exhausted café owner just observed them, mildly interested and very sleepy at the same time as he leaned on the counter, occasionally yawning. Natsume had personally asked them to wish them luck for her as of course, she couldn't stay out this late, her being a student and all and he complied. As he stretched, he became aware of headlight getting closer to the small building.

"Hey, I think you're rides are here." He said loudly enough to be heard over their talking and pointed at the cars that had just parked outside. "Good luck you guys." He added, and received sincere smiles from most of them.

Right on time, the door opened to reveal the familiar bodyguard, wearing the same suit but this time was without the dark glasses. It was then they became aware of how piercing his dark eyes were. Kuro acknowledged them with a nod and said, "We have three cars, so just separate into groups and we shall proceed to the base." He didn't need to ask if they were ready for to him it was evident enough they were.

"Alright! Let's show them what we've got!" Ban exclaimed, all pumped up. With a big and confident grin on his face, he picked up his bag and sauntered over to the door. Ginji followed, just as excited as his partner is.

Wordlessly, the rest followed with their belonging, while Dr, Jackal has none and piled into the cars. It took a while before the black clad man decided to sit in the front seat of one of the cars as Ginji and Haruki weren't exactly that comfortable around him. And soon, they were off to the headquarters.

The car that Kuro was driving is where the group wherein the members are: Dr. Jackal, Ban, Ginji and Himiko (how she agreed to be with them she refuses to say) were currently sitting in. It was hard to figure out where they were for Kuro steered the vehicle in many different direction until they came to realization that this was being done on purpose as to either not let them memorize the way or shake off any possible spies. Silence hung in all cars as they made their way to the destination and all of them were either too anxious or silently excited to say anything.

In a matter of minutes, although it seemed that they have been driving for hours, the cars entered a tunnel, but shockingly, the end of it never came. Noticing the questioning looks on their faces, Kuro explained, "This is one of the roads leading to where the base is situated. Once we leave here, the building will come into view."

Leaning forward, Ginji asked, "So we're going somewhere far from the city?" After going all those different twists and turns, he had no idea on where they were at the moment. How they maneuvered their way through the city made it seem like they were in a different vicinity.

"No, we'll still be in the city, but you won't know where." He replied. This tunnel is an underground one, and they will exit from the garage of a car shop – which is theirs and was made as to cover one of their secret roads. Inwardly, he praised his boss for coming up with almost flawless plan. Then again, it was completely fool-proof as they made the shop generate a reputation of having bad service, thus causing customers to avoid the place.

Suddenly, the road sloped upward, slightly startling the passengers but were able to maintain their composure as a metal gate came into view. Kuro pressed one of the buttons on the headboard and a red light on top came to life. A loud groan was heard as it slowly opened, revealing an unfamiliar part of the city. Luckily it was still early hours in the morning so nobody was out at the moment to witness three cars emerge from an old garage at the same time.

A tall and magnificent building with a first-class impression came into view. "Section 02, am I right?" Dr. Jackal glanced sideways at Kuro who nodded with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

This had the three confounded as to how on earth this man knew about this building. Ban clutched onto the front seat and said angrily, "And how do you know that?"

"We're here." Kuro said, breaking the mood. Sure enough, when they looked, they were parked in front of 'Section 02', as the pale man had called it. Without uttering a word, he stepped out to open their doors. Behind them, the others were already getting out as well.

The entrance was just as exalted. Glass doors with platinum outlining it slid open to reveal the woman who had designed all of this. Sumire stood there, with the same solemn expression on her face, hair pulled into a bun but this time was held by what seemed to be short metal rods and she was dressed in a black top with a white cardigan thrown over her shoulders and slacks. These somehow made her look much less strict then she did earlier in the café and there seemed to be a spark of excitement in her eyes.

"You will all be escorted to your rooms and be given six hours to settle in. There are rooms for each of you and on assigned floors." Sumire said and motioned the men behind her to get started. With the air of order looming about, they took the belongings of these fighters and walked inside with the corresponding owner beside them.

"This is incredible!" Ginji said, as he scanned their new environment. .

As they started to go inside, she whirled around and went inside without giving them a more formal greeting. Inside, the lobby was vast, large enough for a small army to occupy. At the side lies a counter where a middle-aged man was seated and is currently writing some papers.

Kuro stepped up to him. "Will, if you please." He held out a hand to the clerk and nodded at their 'guests'.

His voice snapped Will out of his work and looked up, mildly surprised to see all of them here, but he knew what was to be done. He reached into a drawer and pulled out I.D cards then handed them to Kuro.

"Sumire, a pleasure to see you again." Dr. Jackal said silkily, and stepped up to the woman who had been busy reading some files on a clipboard until he had spoken. This little stunt of his earned him questioning and shocked expressions from his co-workers.

She turned on the spot to face him. "Hello Akabane, it has been a while." She said, and smiled at him sincerely. "The room is the same as the last time and I'm sure you already know the mechanics?"

"Of course," he replied, as he gave her a small nod. "How could I forget but I am still a bit surprised to have you as my client."

"Hold on! You two know each other?" Ban asked, pointing at them, baffled by what was happening right before his eyes.

Sumire clapped her hands together, the clipboard in her arms and said, "Questions will be answered later, but now Kuro will give each of you an I.D card and guide you to your rooms. As for me, I have work to do so I will see you in a few hours." Not bothering to wait for their reactions, she turned and made her way to one of the elevators. Akabane glanced over his shoulder and smiled pleasantly at them then followed after Sumire.

Now this ticked Ban off as she just brushed him off! Fuming mad, he just huffed and looked away. Ginji sighed, as he knew that he can't do anything to calm Ban now so he will just have to wait until he cools down. He then turned to Kuro who was just about to give them the cards and asked, "How are those two related?"

Kuro looked up, he briefly peered at his boss and her acquaintance who were waiting for the elevator. Shuffling through the thin cards in his hands he replied calmly, "Mr. Kudou is an old friend of hers."

"WHAT!?!"


End file.
